10 Règles pour trouver l'Homme Idéal
by Carrous'Elle
Summary: Sora est convaincu que son grand amour l'attend quelque part. Un barman nommé Riku va lui donner des conseils pour trouver l'Homme Idéal...
1. Chapter 1

**10 règles pour trouver l'homme idéal**

**Auteur : **Lumeton

**Traductrice : **Carrous'Elle

**Fandom : **Kingdom Hearts (qui ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à Lumeton...)

**Résumé :** Sora est certain que son grand amour l'attend quelque part. Un barman nommé Riku va l'initier aux règles basiques pour trouver l'Homme Idéal...

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Bon, je suis nouvelle sur donc soyez gentils, s'il vous plaît... Techniquement, cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de Lumeton, je l'ai traduite de l'anglais (si vous voulez lire la version originale, c'est ici : www . fanfiction s / 7063540 / 1 / 10 - Rules - for - Finding - Mr - Right) J'avais beaucoup aimé cette fiction, du coup je vous la traduis en french (chuis trop gentille). En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Des bisous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« _Allô ?_ »

« Salut Vexen ! »

_« Oh… Sora. »_

« Tu avais promis d'appeler mais je suis sans nouvelles de toi depuis deux jours. Tout va bien ? »

« _Hum, ouais, ça va super. Désolé mais je ne peux pas vraiment te parler là. Ca t'ennuie si on reporte cette conversation ? Je t'appellerai._ »

« Oh, bien sûr, pas de problème. »

« _Bye._ »

La tonalité qui a suivi m'a signalé que Vexen avait déjà raccroché. J'ai regardé le téléphone en soupirant. _C'est ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois, 'Je t'appellerai'. Il ne l'a jamais fait._

« Génial. Et je ne suis même pas allé boire un verre avec Kairi et les autres parce que je pensais qu'il allait me donner rendez-vous » ai-je marmonné.

Tout seul chez moi un vendredi soir. Je vais m'éclater, c'est clair.

J'avais rencontré Vexen par le biais de l'ami d'un ami, ou quelque chose du genre. La première fois que nous sommes sortis ensemble paraissait prometteuse, et nous avions vite échangé nos numéros de téléphone. Mais ce fut tout. Après ça, pas de rendez-vous, pas de coup de téléphone, pas de message. Rien.

Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que je suis un accro de l'amour. Une incurable, éternelle fleur bleue. Je pleure comme un bébé en regardant des films romantiques. Je lis des tonnes de romans à l'eau de rose. En fait, toute l'industrie des Harlequin pourrait s'écrouler si j'arrêtais d'en lire – et je ne plaisante pas !

Et ma quête pour trouver l'homme de ma vie devient une obsession, parce que je crois sincèrement qu'il m'attend quelque part. Qui sait, c'est peut-être le caissier du petit magasin au coin de la rue. Ou le gars qui m'apporte mon courrier au bureau – c'est tellement évident qu'il est gay.

Je suis sorti avec tellement de mecs que je ne pourrais sûrement pas les compter, même si j'avais quatre mains. J'ai eu un psychologue une fois qui m'a dit que j'avais peur d'être seul, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis _terrifié_ à l'idée d'être seul.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aurais pu sortir avec plus de mecs si je n'avais pas grandi sur une petite île qui comptait seulement cinq homosexuels, moi compris. Et deux d'entre eux étaient des filles. Essayez de trouver l'amour de votre vie quand votre choix se limite à deux personnes – qui ont fini ensemble de toute façon.

Je me suis redressé sur mon lit, sur lequel j'étais d'abord allongé, et j'ai rangé mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière en m'interrogeant sur ce que je devrais faire. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rejoindre Kairi et les autres, parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à leur expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas au rendez-vous que j'avais prévu. Mais je ne voulais pas être seul. Être dans un endroit rempli de gens me suffirait.

C'est là que je me suis souvenu qu'un ami à moi avait parlé d'un nouveau bar ouvert depuis la semaine dernière. Donc, en me motivant, j'ai enfilé les vêtements que j'avais prévu de mettre pour le rendez-vous avec Vexen et je suis sorti.

J'ai traversé le parc qui était près de mon appartement. Il était plein de couples riant, souriant, s'embrassant, se tenant la main - tous fous amoureux. Tout le contraire de moi.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les ignorer, en tournant mon attention vers le soleil couchant. J'ai inspiré l'air frais, hûmant l'odeur de l'herbe récemment coupée. L'air était humide, il allait probablement pleuvoir. J'aurais dû prendre mon parapluie.

Il ne m'a fallu que cinq minutes pour arriver devant l'enseigne au néon du Wonderland. Ce n'était pas un petit bar, mais il n'était pas trop grand non plus. L'intérieur était très coloré, avec des canapés modernes et un comptoir en verre. Les employés étaient facilement repérables, car ils portaient tous un jean noir serré, une chemise noire et une cravate bleu turquoise.

J'ai décidé que cet endroit me plaisait. L'atmosphère était détendue. La plupart des clients étaient assez jeunes. Certains dansaient, ou plutôt se serraient les uns contre les autres sur le dance floor, pendant que d'autres étaient juste assis et bavardaient avec leurs compagnons. Quelques-uns étaient aussi accoudés au comptoir, buvant et papotant avec les deux barmen. L'un des deux était une fille avec des cheveux blonds. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire avec un ruban turquoise autour de la taille.

Mais l'autre barman a attiré mon regard. Il était sublime, avec un S majuscule. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés, et wow, la cravate faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux. Dommage que les gars comme lui soient souvent hétéros, ou en couple, ou bien les deux.

Je me suis dirigé vers le bar et me suis assis, écoutant la musique qui sortait des énormes haut-parleurs, et les grondements de la basse.

Il y avait beaucoup de couples au Wonderland aussi. Pas forcément sérieux, c'étaient peut-être juste des couples pour la nuit. Mais moi, je n'étais pas fan de coups d'un soir. C'était vraiment si difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec qui vieillir ?

« Problèmes de coeur ? » a demandé quelqu'un d'une voix grave – le genre de voix qui vous donne des frissons.

Je me suis tourné vers la source de la voix. C'était le barman aux cheveux argentés, un sourire beau à vous briser le coeur dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

« Pardon ? » ai-je demandé, incapable de me souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je suis barman depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître les problèmes des gens rien qu'en les regardant. Toi je sens que tu as eu le coeur brisé récemment » a dit l'homme, et tout en parlant il préparait un cocktail.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça », ai-je dit en haussant les épaules. Il a souri et a servi un verre à une jeune femme.

« Voilà ma belle », a dit l'argenté en lui décochant son plus beau sourire.

_Je vois. Un Don Juan._

« Alors, tu veux quelque chose ? » a demandé le barman en se tournant vers moi, abandonnant la femme qui le regardait rêveusement.

« Surprends-moi », l'ai-je défié, et l'argenté a souri.

« Ca marche », a-t-il accepté.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me retrouver, ahem, _pompette_, si bien que j'ai commencé à balancer tous mes problèmes à cet homme sublime.

« C'est toujours _moi_ qui l'appelle. Je sais qu'il est occupé et tout ça, mais c'est _toujours_ moi qui l'appelle. Est-ce que je devrais lui en parler ? Lui dire ce que je ressens ? » ai-je demandé, et c'était probablement la troisième fois que je disais ça.

« Excuse-moi si je suis trop direct, mais tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler. S'il est vraiment intéressé, il t'appellera. S'il ne l'est pas, il ne le fera pas. Pas plus compliqué », a dit l'homme.

« Mais s'il n'appelle pas... », ai-je murmuré en soupirant. L'argenté m'a fait un petit sourire. Brusquement je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.

« Hé, Mister le Barman, comment tu t'appelles ? » ai-je demandé. J'avais complètement oublié de lui poser la question.

« Mon nom est Riku. »

« Moi c'est Sora. »

« Je sais. Tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois », a rigolé Riku.

« Oh... eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer Riku. »

« Moi de même. »

**Règle n°1 :**

**L'homme idéal te rappellera.**

* * *

_**Et voilà, premier chapitre : fait ! Le deuxième est déjà traduit, je le publierai prochainement. Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !**_

_**(Review... ? :D)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Lumeton

**Traductrice : **Carrous'Elle

**Fandom : **Kingdom Hearts (qui ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à Lumeton...)

**Résumé :** Sora est certain que son grand amour l'attend quelque part. Un barman nommé Riku va l'initier aux règles basiques pour trouver l'Homme Idéal...

**Note de la traductrice :** Rebonsoir ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais comme beaucoup, j'avais des examens de fin d'année auxquels j'ai dû me consacrer... Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous a plu ! En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira également ! Des bisous, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

« Il n'a pas appelé. »

C'est tout ce que j'ai eu besoin de dire pour que Riku me serve un verre. Après une semaine à attendre près du téléphone en me rongeant les ongles – qui, à présent, étaient si courts que ça faisait _mal – _j'avais finalement décidé de renoncer. Vexen n'allait pas m'appeler. Donc me revoilà, assis au comptoir du Wonderland, plus déprimé que jamais.

« Je pensais qu'il était juste occupé ou quoi, et qu'il finirait par m'appeler », ai-je gémi. Le coin gauche de la bouche de Riku s'est étiré en un bref sourire.

« Ouais, c'est ce que les gens pensent en général », a-t-il acquiescé. « Tu ne l'as donc pas du tout appelé ? »

« Si. C'était très gênant, mais j'étais tellement énervé que j'ai pris mon téléphone, que je l'ai appelé et que j'ai dit : 'Je voulais juste t'informer, que si tu pensais à m'appeler, abstiens-toi' », ai-je avoué.

« Et ? »

« Il a dit un truc comme 'Ok ?' d'une voix confuse. Alors j'ai fait genre 'Ouais, je voulais juste te dire ça. Salut' et j'ai raccroché. C'était trop _gênant_ ! Il n'a même pas demandé pourquoi, de toute évidence je ne l'intéressais pas _du tout_ ! » ai-je déclaré, en frappant ma tête contre le comptoir en verre.

« Si je puis me permettre, c'est en effet plutôt gênant », a confirmé Riku en rigolant.

« Ravi que _tu_ t'amuses », ai-je grommelé en vidant mon verre d'une traite et en en redemandant un autre, que Riku a été enchanté de m'offrir.

« Je reviens tout de suite », m'a promis Riku après que quelqu'un l'ait appelé.

J'ai fait tourner le tabouret de bar pour regarder autour de moi. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gens que la dernière fois, sûrement parce que le Wonderland faisait de plus en plus parler de lui. Le boum boum de la musique me donnait envie de danser, et j'attendais désespérément que quelqu'un vienne m'inviter.

Soudain, les cheveux sur ma nuque se sont hérissés et mon cou s'est mis à chauffer, comme si je sentais quelqu'un me fixer. En me retournant, mes pensées se sont confirmées.

Un homme grand et magnifique, aux cheveux bleus comme de l'encre, me regardait intensément. Il se tenait dans un coin, un verre à la main, en compagnie de quelques hommes, ses amis sans doute. Quand il a réalisé que je lui rendais son regard, il a esquissé un sourire et s'est détourné.

« T'as vu quelque chose qui te plaît? » a demandé Riku en revenant à sa place en face de moi. Je me suis retourné vers lui.

« Ne regarde pas tout de suite, mais est-ce que le grand type dans le coin me regarde? » ai-je demandé, très excité tout d'un coup. Peut-être que cette semaine ne se finirait pas si mal après tout !

Après avoir attendu un moment pour tourner les yeux vers l'homme dont j'avais parlé, Riku a souri.

« Ouais Sora, on dirait bien. Minute... Il vient par ici. Oh oh, bonne chance ! », a dit Riku avec un grand sourire, et il est parti servir un autre client en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Hey », a dit une voix derrière moi, et une main a posé un verre à moitié vide près du mien. Cette même main a pointé mon verre. « Tu as fini ? Ca te dit de danser ? »

Je me suis retourné pour faire face à une paire d'yeux d'un bleu profond. Le type, même s'il n'était pas très grand, dominait ma petite – anormalement petite, selon moi – taille, baissant les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, j'ai terminé ! » J'ai répondu très rapidement. L'homme a haussé un sourcil, amusé. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à mon verre, et remarqué qu'il était presque plein. « Euh, oui, ça n'était pas vraiment à mon goût... », ai-je marmonné, en espérant que Riku n'était pas dans les parages vu que je ne voulais pas l'offenser par le mensonge que je venais de prononcer.

« Donc, tu veux danser ou pas ? »

« Oh oui, allons-y ! Je veux dire, allons danser, enfin, j'adorerais ! », ai-je bafouillé.

Est-ce que j'ai précisé que j'ai tendance à rougir facilement ?

Le canon a pris ma main dans sa grande paume, et m'a doucement fait me lever. Il m'a attiré vers la masse de corps frémissants qui se frottaient les uns contre les autres sur le dancefloor, avant de me tourner vers lui et de m'attirer contre son torse.

Il a baissé les yeux sur moi, le regard scrutateur, ce qui m'a un peu embarrassé. Je pense qu'il s'en est rendu compte, car il a rapidement détourné le regard, puis l'a reporté sur moi d'une façon moins intense.

Je me suis perdu dans la musique, dans l'alcool qui courait dans mes veines, dans cet homme sublime et mystérieux qui tenait fermement ma taille, et dans la chaleur, l'odeur, la sensation de la foule qui dansait. Sans la moindre honte, j'ai frotté mes hanches contre celle de mon partenaire, glissé mes mains le long de son large torse et renversé ma tête en arrière pour laisser cet homme mordiller mon cou. Wow, j'avais vraiment beaucoup bu.

« Hé, comment tu t'appelles ? » ai-je dit dans son oreille. J'ai senti le grondement de sa voix à l'intérieur de son torse pressé contre le mien.

« Appelle-moi Zex. »

« Moi c'est Sora. »

« _Hmm, Sora..._ »

La façon dont il gronda mon nom m'a donné des frissons, et j'ai soupiré, en espérant que peut-être, c'était enfin le bon.

Quand je suis retourné au bar une heure après, j'étais épuisé, en sueur, mais vraiment trop heureux. Je me suis écroulé sur un tabouret. Mon verre avait été débarrassé depuis longtemps, du coup j'ai fait signe à Riku pour en avoir un nouveau. Ou deux.

« Dis donc, tu as l'air ravi. Un bon coup ? », a demandé Riku, en tapotant son cou d'un air entendu. J'ai saisi un verre vide à côté de moi et j'ai observé mon reflet. Il m'a renvoyé l'image d'un énorme suçon dans mon cou. En rougissant, j'ai frotté la marque, et ça m'a chatouillé.

« Il m'a demandé – enfin, supplié plutôt – mon numéro », ai-je dit avec un sourire radieux, et un peu prétentieux aussi.

Le sourire de Riku s'est évanoui, et le regard désolé qu'il m'a lancé a effacé mon propre sourire.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », ai-je demandé.

« Tu ne devrais pas te faire de faux espoirs avec celui-là, Sora... », a commencé Riku.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un type qui demande ton numéro au lieu de te donner le sien veut juste réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire », a dit Riku en haussant les épaules. J'ai secoué la tête. « Bon, je peux me tromper... Vous avez beaucoup parlé ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit de l'appeler Zex », ai-je dit en gloussant et en prenant le verre que Riku me tendait.

« Ouais, et ça doit être tout ce qu'il veut de toi », a marmonné Riku.

« De quoi ? »

« Sexe. »

« J'ai dit Zex. »

« Je sais. Mais souviens-toi qu'il peut juste vouloir coucher avec toi. Laisse-moi te dire ce qui va se passer », a dit Riku en se penchant vers moi. « Il va t'appeler, peut-être demain déjà. Il va t'inviter à sortir, peut-être pour aller au restaurant puis au cinéma, et après il te raccompagnera à ton appartement, soit tu l'inviteras à entrer, soit il demandera s'il peut entrer. Vous passerez une nuit de folie, et il partira le lendemain matin. Fin. Tu ne le reverras plus jamais. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« J'en suis sûr. »

« Mais tu peux te tromper, pas vrai ? »

« C'est possible. Mais j'en doute. »

J'ai médité un petit moment. C'est vrai que Zex et moi n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. J'ai remarqué son regard brûlant errant sur mon corps plus d'une fois. Et j'ai un peu exagéré quand j'ai dit qu'il m'avait supplié pour avoir mon numéro. C'était plutôt, en fait, une suggestion - « Tu as un numéro ? » - et je le lui ai donné avec empressement. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, si ?

« C'est plus que ça, Riku, je le sais. Il y a eu, hmm, une étincelle entre nous, c'était chimique », ai-je affirmé.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ca n'existe pas, la chimie. Soit tu es attiré par quelqu'un, soit tu ne l'es pas. C'est tout », a soupiré Riku, comme s'il en avait marre d'expliquer ça.

« T'es trop déprimant ! Je croyais que les barmen devaient, tu sais, réconforter les gens, écouter leurs problèmes de coeur, dire 'Mhmm' et sourire gentiment, tout ça ? », ai-je pleurniché. Riku a ri doucement.

« Je suis un autre type de barman. Je suis un barman moderne qui empêche les gens d'avoir des problèmes de coeur », a dit Riku d'un air suffisant.

« Ouais, ouais... », ai-je soupiré.

Je suppose que passer une semaine à attendre près du téléphone ne m'avait pas suffi.

**Règle n°2 :**

**Au lieu de seulement te demander ton numéro, l'homme idéal te donnera le sien.**

* * *

_**Encore désolée pour l'attente. Je commence à traduire le prochain chapitre, il arrivera pendant les vacances. A bientôt, et joyeux Noël à tous !**_


	3. Chapter 3

******Auteur : **Lumeton

******Traductrice : **Carrous'Elle

******Fandom : **Kingdom Hearts (qui ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à Lumeton...)

******Résumé :** Sora est certain que son grand amour l'attend quelque part. Un barman nommé Riku va l'initier aux règles basiques pour trouver l'Homme Idéal...

******Note de la traductrice :** Mille fois pardon pour ce retard. Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui continuent de lire, j'apprécie votre patience. La suite arrive très bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

J'ai trop envie de glousser. Comme une collégienne ! La soirée a été géniale, presque parfaite.

Zexion – eh oui, je connais son prénom entier maintenant – comme Riku l'avait prédit, m'a rappelé le lendemain. On a décidé de se retrouver le soir même. Zexion m'a invité à déjeuner, puis m'a laissé choisir le film qu'on allait voir au cinéma. J'ai failli glousser quand il a fait semblant de s'étirer afin de glisser sa main sur le dossier de mon fauteuil. À la fin du film, j'étais pelotonné contre lui.

« Alors comme ça, tu travailles dans une librairie ? » ai-je demandé tandis que nous retournions à mon appartement, main dans la main. Zexion avait insisté pour me raccompagner. Quel gentleman !

« Eh oui, on ne dirait pas ? »

« Euh, non, c'est juste... que je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, je pense », ai-je dit en regardant nerveusement mes pieds.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je travaille avec des livres », ai-je repris avec un bref sourire. Sa réaction enthousiaste a été immédiate. Ça alors, ce type adorait vraiment les livres.

« Sérieux ? Tu es éditeur ? Ou tu écris, peut-être ? Tu es romancier ? » s'est-il enquis, les yeux brillants. J'ai rougi.

« Non, je... En fait, j'écris les résumés sur les quatrièmes de couverture des romans d'amour... », ai-je marmonné.

« Ah oui ? », a fait Zexion en clignant des yeux. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais ?_

« Ouais, regarde », ai-je dit en tirant Zexion vers un magasin ouvert 24h/24. J'ai attrapé un livre sur un stand à l'extérieur du magasin, l'ai retourné et l'ai mis dans les mains de Zexion. « J'ai écrit ça. À l'arrière. »

J'ai examiné Zexion tandis qu'il lisait. Cet homme était magnifique, et il avait un corps qui semblait bien entretenu. Oui, je pouvais m'imaginer blotti dans un lit avec lui, ma tête contre son torse, hmm, il devait sentir bon...

Ok, on se calme. Reprends tes esprit. Tu ne dois pas te faire des films.

Zexion a haussé les sourcils, et il s'est tourné pour me regarder, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'ai tortillé le bas de mon t-shirt.

« En fait, ça te va plutôt bien », a dit Zexion en souriant. « Attends-moi là une minute. »

Il a disparu à l'intérieur du magasin avec le livre, et n'en est sorti que quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un sac avec le nom du magasin dessus. Je pouvais voir le livre à travers le plastique transparent.

« On n'a jamais assez de livres, je crois », a dit Zexion. J'ai rougi tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans la mienne.

« C'est ici », ai-je dit après qu'on ait marché en silence pendant un moment. On se tenait devant l'immeuble où je vivais. J'ai bafouillé nerveusement :

« Hum... Eh bien, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce... », ai-je commencé.

« Vu que nous nous sommes déjà frottés l'un contre l'autre et que tu m'as laissé te faire un suçon la dernière fois, je suppose que je peux t'embrasser? » a demandé Zexion. J'ai rougi et j'ai acquiescé.

Il s'est penché lentement, comme s'il craignait que j'allais m'enfuir. Il a posé ses mains froides sur mes joues et pressé doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et après ce premier contact timide, il n'y avait plus rien de doux dans ce baiser.

Zexion a mordu ma lèvre, et cette légère douleur m'a fait couiner. Il a profité de l'occasion pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. _Habile._

Mais malgré cette brutalité, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fondre contre lui. Mes genoux tremblaient, mais son bras puissant autour de ma taille m'a empêché de tomber. Sa bouche était insistante, me dévorait, et je ne pouvais pas rien faire, à part gémir. C'était génial, c'était bon, et je pouvais sentir une chaleur se répandre dans mon ventre.

Zexion s'est lentement reculé, et a ri doucement en me voyant suivre ses lèvres pour prolonger le baiser.

« Donc, hmm... Je peux monter avec toi ? », a-t-il demandé, le souffle court.

J'ai cligné des yeux.

« _… __aller au restaurant puis au cinéma, et après il te raccompagnera à ton appartement, soit tu l'inviteras à entrer, soit il demandera s'il peut entrer. Vous passerez une nuit de folie, et il partira le lendemain matin..._ »

Riku avait raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'on joue avec moi.

« Hmm, je dois me lever tôt demain, donc une prochaine fois peut-être ? A-appelle-moi, d'accord, euh, salut ! » ai-je bafouillé en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble.

« A-attends, Sora, je... »

Je ne me suis pas arrêté pour l'écouter. J'ai monté les escaliers en courant jusqu'au troisième étage et me suis engouffré dans mon appartement.

**oOo**

« Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? », a demandé Riku tandis que je m'écroulais sur une chaise du bar, deux jours après le rendez-vous avec Zexion.

« Tu avais raison depuis le début », ai-je soupiré. Riku a aussitôt commencé à me préparer un verre.

« Je sais, c'est souvent le cas », a dit Riku en haussant les épaules. J'ai poussé un nouveau soupir. Dire que j'espérais un mot de réconfort de sa part. Un simple « _C'est pas grave. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre_ », ou bien « _Ne t'inquiète pas, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés_ » aurait été le bienvenu.

« Mais il était si parfait ! » me suis-je plaint.

« Tu dis ça alors que tu ne l'as vu que deux fois ? », a fait Riku en reniflant. Je l'ai ignoré, et j'ai jeté un œil autour de moi.

C'était calme ce soir. La musique était douce et relaxante, et il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes présentes. J'étais le seul assis au bar, et Naminé, l'autre barman du Wonderland, était occupée à jouer avec son téléphone. Riku m'a servi un verre, et s'en est servi un aussi.

« Ce soir tu te bourres la gueule, d'accord ? » a-t-il demandé en montrant le verre devant moi. Je l'ai pris. « À tes échecs sentimentaux ! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel mais imité Riku qui a levé son propre verre à ses lèvres, renversé la tête en arrière et bu cul-sec le liquide rougeâtre. J'ai senti la boisson brûler dans ma gorge.

« Riku, on ne boit pas pendant le service ! » l'a réprimandé Naminé, et Riku lui a souri.

« C'est lui qui m'a forcé », s'est-il défendu en me pointant du doigt.

« C'est pas vr... mmh ! » Riku m'a bâillonné. Naminé a soupiré et a reporté son attention sur son téléphone.

« Sora, hey », quelqu'un a dit derrière moi. Je me suis retourné.

« Oh, sa-salut Dem... », l'ai-je salué, surpris.

« Je t'ai vu entrer, du coup j'ai décidé de venir te dire bonjour... Comment vas-tu ? », a demandé Demyx, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« B-bien, et toi ? »

« Bien aussi... »

Le silence qui a suivi était si gênant que j'aurais voulu mourir.

« A-alors, je suppose que je te reverrais dans le coin ? » a marmonné Demyx.

« Ouais, à la prochaine », ai-je répondu avec un sourire, et il est parti. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, sous le choc.

« Quelqu'un que tu connais ? » a demandé Riku, qui m'avait déjà préparé deux nouveaux verres.

« Ou-ouais... Demyx, je suis sorti avec lui y'a quelques années. »

« Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste qu'il... N'organisait jamais rien. Si je lui demandais de sortir avec moi un week-end, il trouvait toujours une excuse, il disait à chaque fois 'Je sais pas', ou 'Peut-être'... » J'ai haussé les épaules et pris le verre que Riku m'avait servi. « J'avais toujours l'impression... »

« Qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager au cas où il aurait mieux à faire ? », a suggéré Riku.

Je l'ai fixé. « Exactement ! »

« Ouais, je vois le genre. Mais quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à toi voudra t'enlever du marché. Il occupera tout ton temps dans la mesure du possible », a dit Riku.

« Hmm, tu dois vraiment être sorti avec plein de gens pour savoir tout ça », ai-je dit rêveusement tout en le regardant. Depuis quand avait-il l'air si irrésistible ?

« Je suis barman. C'est tout », a-t-il ri.

J'ai fixé le comptoir devant moi. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais bu trois de ces délicieux cocktails, et Riku était prompt à remplir les verres vides.

« Qui paye pour tout ça ? » me suis-je écrié. Riku a ri.

« Question stupide », a-t-il souri, « Toi, évidemment ! »

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir. Le salaud.

« Bien joué, bien joué... », ai-je grommelé.

Ça alors. Riku était vraiment beau. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un copain potentiel ? Est-ce que j'étais aveugle ? Ou juste complètement stupide ?

« Hey, _Riikuu_, tu finis ton service quand ? » ai-je ronronné en tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux comme il s'était penché pour m'entendre.

« Dans dix minutes, pourquoi ? » a-t-il demandé en nettoyant mes verres vides. Wow. Quand est-ce que j'avais bu tout ça ?

« Je me disais », ai-je gloussé, « Tu voudrais pas que je te montre ma chambre ? »

Riku a levé les yeux au ciel et tapé sur ma main qui essayait de jouer avec ses cheveux. Il a fini par les attacher en queue de cheval. J'ai fait la moue.

« T'es bourré », a soupiré Riku.

« Et donc ? » Je ne voyais vraiment pas le rapport.

« Et donc je ne me tape pas les mecs bourrés. Ils parlent trop. Non, _tu_ parles trop. »

« Tu n'as qu'à occuper ma bouche avec autre chose », ai-je suggéré avec un grand sourire. Je trouve que je me débrouillais plutôt bien pour le draguer.

« Nami ? Je vais rentrer plus tôt », a dit Riku à la jeune fille qui a acquiescé d'un air absent.

_Attends une minute_, ai-je pensé, _ça a marché ?_

« Donc tu viens chez moi ? », ai-je demandé avec un immense sourire.

« T'es trop bourré pour rentrer chez toi tout seul. Mais je ne m'approcherai pas de ta chambre... »

« Ok, on peut le faire ailleurs si tu veux », ai-je proposé. Riku m'a ignoré.

« Je te ramène chez toi, vérifie que tu rentres bien, et ensuite je _pars_. J'ai mieux à faire que m'occuper des mecs bourrés... » a-t-il soupiré.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux, Riku », l'ai-je complimenté. Riku a enfoui son visage dans sa main.

« Attends-moi ici, je vais me changer. »

« Je peux venir regarder ? »

« Non ! »

******Règle n°3 :**

******L'Homme idéal s'organisera pour planifier vos rendez-vous.**

* * *

_******J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain est déjà en cours de traduction. A bientôt, et encore merci pour votre patience !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Lumeton

**Traductrice : **Carrous'Elle

**Fandom : **Kingdom Hearts (qui ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à Lumeton...)

**Résumé :** Sora est certain que son grand amour l'attend quelque part. Un barman nommé Riku va l'initier aux règles basiques pour trouver l'Homme Idéal...

**Note de la traductrice :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Merci encore pour votre patience, et j'apprécie vos reviews, certaines me font bien rire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Riku a dû demander à Naminé, l'autre barman, de garder un œil sur moi. J'en suis sûr. Pourquoi sinon la jeune fille jetterait tout le temps des coups d'œil dans ma direction ? Je suis capable de me gérer, et puis, Riku ne serait absent qu'une minute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je suis une demoiselle en détresse ?

« J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou », ai-je sifflé à Naminé, et la jeune fille a ri doucement sans faire de commentaire. J'ai froncé les sourcils, en marmonnant des paroles incohérentes dans ma barbe. Je crois que j'ai dit « Tous des méchants, les blonds », mais en y repensant j'en suis pas complètement sûr.

Et d'abord, est-ce qu'on peut considérer que Riku est blond ? Où a-t-il bien pu teindre ses foutus cheveux ? Qui peut proposer de teindre les cheveux en argenté ? Non, qui peut _vouloir_ se teindre les cheveux en argenté ? Ou peut-être que c'était sa couleur naturelle... Ou qu'il grisonnait déjà ? Ou peut-être que c'était dû à un truc bizarre, genre Benjamin Button, qui vieillit en rajeunissant ou quelque chose du genre...

Pendant que je m'interrogeais sur les cheveux de Riku, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de moi, en commandant une boisson appelée « La grurbl pompom ». Ou peut-être que j'ai mal entendu. Le mec était grand et avait de longs cheveux argentés. Riku ?

Mais après il a repoussé ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« T'es pas Riku ! » ai-je crié. Le mec m'a regardé d'un air surpris.

« Sans blague ? » a-t-il grogné. J'ai ignoré son ton méchant, et décidé qu'il pouvait m'aider.

« Où t'as acheté ta coloration ? » ai-je demandé.

« Bordel... »

« Jamais entendu parler de cet endroit... Tu peux peut-être m'y emmener ? » ai-je gloussé en haussant les sourcils. Pas mal ! Le mec a soupiré.

« Écoute gamin, je ne suis pas intéressé, ok ? » a-t-il dit en secouant la tête.

J'ai fait la moue. J'avais soudain l'impression que personne ne me trouvait attirant.

« T'es sûr ? Tu veux danser ? » Je n'étais pas encore prêt à abandonner. Peut-être qu'il était juste timide ? Mouais, sans doute pas.

« J'ai _dit_... »

« Laisse ce pauvre type tranquille, Sora. L'alcool a troublé ton homo-radar ? C'est évident qu'il n'est pas gay... » a dit Riku, qui semblait apparaître de nulle part. L'autre argenté a jeté un regard de gratitude à Riku.

« Oh. _Oh_, Riku, tu m'as manqué ! » ai-je crié d'une voix aiguë en le serrant dans mes bras. Riku a soupiré et repoussé mes mains baladeuses.

Il était pas mal, vêtu d'un jean serré et d'un t-shirt noir tout aussi moulant, avec une veste en cuir par-dessus. Je n'ai même pas essayé d'être discret en le matant.

« Ok, jamais plus je ne te bourrerai la gueule. Et arrête de me regarder en bavant d'admiration, parce que j'en ai marre là, compris ? » a soupiré Riku en attrapant mon bras pour me relever.

« Aïe, Riku, tu me fais mal ! » me suis-je plaint.

« Ah ouais ? Bah peut-être que ça va te dégriser un peu, parce que j'en ai assez de ta drague lourde... »

« Tu joues au mec inaccessible. J'ai compris », ai-je dit avec un clin d'œil. Riku a soupiré.

« Écoute, Sora, et ouvre grand tes oreilles. Si un mec dit qu'il n'est pas intéressé, lâche l'affaire. Il ne traverse pas une période difficile, il ne joue pas au mec inaccessible, il n'est juste pas intéressé par toi. Compris Sora ? » a grondé Riku en serrant plus fort ma main quand il a remarqué que je n'écoutais plus.

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris, putain ! », ai-je dit en boudant. Riku m'a fixé un moment, avant de me tirer hors du bar. Je me suis dégagé de sa poigne avec colère et j'ai marché à grands pas vers mon immeuble, tandis que Riku me suivait en silence.

J'étais reconnaissant pour ce que Riku avait fait pour moi, ses conseils m'avaient été utiles et m'avaient permis d'éviter plusieurs chagrins d'amour. Mais est-ce qu'il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'être aussi négatif et catégorique ?

En plus, c'est mon problème si je veux me faire du mal en courant après l'amour, non ? Peut-être que je suis masochiste, mais au moins je suis bien plus près de trouver le grand amour que Riku, vu son attitude. On dirait qu'il aime briser mes rêves, les piétiner juste pour montrer qu'il a raison.

Le temps d'arriver à mon immeuble, l'air frais du soir avait un peu clarifié mes pensées. J'ai renversé la tête en arrière, inspirant l'odeur de la nuit. Une des choses pour lesquelles j'adore vivre en ville, c'est l'_odeur_. Il y a toujours de l'excitation dans l'air, je peux le _sentir_ à chaque fois. Comme si quelque chose d'incroyable allait arriver.

J'ai soupiré de bien-être et sorti mes clefs de ma poche. Alors que j'allais entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble, je me suis souvenu de l'homme qui se tenait en silence derrière moi. Je me suis retourné pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi, ok ? » a demandé Riku. J'ai ravalé les saloperies que je m'apprêtais à dire.

« Ouais. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné », ai-je dit en hochant la tête et en me retournant.

« Hey, Sora ? »

Je me suis retourné à nouveau. Ma tête commençait à tourner.

« Ouais ? »

« Eh bien, je... J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec toi. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de, enfin... » a commencé Riku en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

« D'un gros con ? » ai-je proposé. Riku a souri.

« On peut dire ça. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai raison. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si un gars t'aime bien, il ne pensera même pas à jouer au mec inaccessible. Il t'attrapera et t'attachera à son lit, ou un truc du genre, pour être sûr que tu ne rencontreras personne d'autre. Il fera n'importe quoi pour être sûr que tu ne trouveras pas le grand amour ailleurs », a dit Riku en souriant gentiment. Ok, hum... Ça fait un peu peur.

En repensant à ce qu'il a dit, je me suis dit qu'en fait il était plutôt en train d'être gentil à sa façon, à la Riku. Je lui ai souri.

« T'as sûrement raison. Hum, merci... ou un truc du genre ? » ai-je souri.

Après avoir échangé nos numéros de téléphone – Riku a bien insisté sur le fait que que je devais l'utiliser _seulement_ en cas d'urgence – j'ai monté les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement.

Je me suis débarrassé de mes vêtements une fois à l'intérieur, trop fatigué pour regarder où ils atterrissaient. J'ai envisagé de prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de l'odeur du bar, mais mon esprit épuisé n'était pas d'accord. Du coup je me suis écroulé sur mon lit, attrapant mon téléphone pour régler mon réveil.

Un message est apparu sur l'écran.

'_Ça te dit qu'on se revoie ?_'

**Règle n°4 :**

**S'il dit qu'il n'est pas intéressé, c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas intéressé.**

* * *

**_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, que pensez-vous des tentatives de Sora ? Et des conseils de Riku ? Dites-moi tout ! La suite arrive bientôt, en attendant j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances !_**


End file.
